Clara and Clio
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Two girls. One who acts as if she's 30 and the other who acts like she's 6, get zapped through their T.V into the Justice league relm. for one it's a dream come true. for the other, it's a night mare. Plus, is there a secret that there mom kept from them?
1. Chapter 1

**hey people!!!! Please enjoy this story! if you read some of my other stories like, Kidnapped by the Legion of room, story that popped into my head, or reunion, some characters might seem verrrry familiar. Please review!**

**-Laces**

Clara & Clio

"C'mon let's go!" exclaimed a young girl. She had shimmering green eyes, the shade of a pine tree, and her long curly hair was a chestnut brown with small streaks of blond all through it. She had some light brown freckles lightly sprinkling her tan skin. She wore her pajamas. A Batman T-shirt, and long blue sweat pants. She looked like her mom who was a mix of everything. Her name was Clio, and she would be turning thirteen next month, even though she acted half her age.

"I don't really want to." stated the girl next to her. She had short straight blond hair, and light blue eyes. Her pajamas were a bright pink tank top, and powder blue Capri pants. She looked a lot like her dad. 100% Pennsylvania Dutch. (aka German) her name was Clara. She would also be turning thirteen like her twin, except she acts twice her age.

"Oh c'mon. Pleeeeease." begged Clio with a pout.

"Fine fine quite whining." sighed Clara reluctantly. "can I at least get changed into something warmer?" she inquired.

"Nope. First snow rules." Clio smiled happily.

"They're rules for the first snow?" Clara inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Yup." grinned Clio. Clara rolled her eyes, annoyed at her sister. Clio opened up their back door to their yard. A giant corn field covered in a blanket of untouched snow. Well… at least it was untouched at that moment. Clara stepped out, then jumped back in.

"See. There. I did it. Happy?" she questioned.

"Not in the slightest." Clio stated, pushing her sister out of the house, then jumping out herself. "Tag! You're it!" she screamed tapping Clara on the shoulder and bolting out into the field. Both of their feet were freezing from the snow. Both of them didn't have shoes on.

"Come on Clio!" Clara exclaimed. "let's go inside!" she was freezing.

"You gotta tag me first!" Clio yelled back at her sister. Clara rolled her eyes and chased after her. It was a long chase for they were evenly matched, and they had a long expansion of property. Finally Clara tackled Clio like an American foot ball player. They both rolled in the snow, laughing until they cried. The laughter was short lived, for they were soaked head to toe in snow, very far away from their house.

"last one back's a rotten egg!" Clio exclaimed.

"There is no one on earth that can keep that girl still." sighed Clara, as she ran after her. In the end, it was a tie, but Clio wasn't going to admit to that.

"I had you so beat!" she exclaimed while walking into the house.

"Come on Clio, it was a tie." Clara stated.

"Pff. You just don't wanna admit that I beat you." Clio laughed. They both got towels out of the bathroom closet and were drying themselves off. As they did they gazed up at the Christmas tree in their living room. It looked like it was glowing. Their mom, Olivia, was obsessed with the Christmas tree looking perfect. Which meant 3,400 lights on the Christmas tree. Plus ordainments that were over 60 years old that Olivia's mom had when she was young. Then there was the Candy Canes. About one hundred. Then at the very top of the tree was an Angel. She had a gold dress and her skin was a lovely dark chocolate color.

"I wonder what Santa and the Three kings are gonna bring us." Clio stated. Olivia liked the concept of the three kings, and she grew up with Santa so she told her children about both.

"There's no such thing as Santa Clause and the Three Kings." Clara stated.

"Clara Shiera Sheetz!" Olivia exclaimed walking down the stairs to her children. "There is so a Santa Clause, and Three Kings!" she scolded.

"Mom, you can't be serious. How can they get around the world all in one night?" Clara questioned.

" 'Cause they're awesome!" Clio exclaimed. Olivia laughed.

"Well that, and they both have magic." she explained.

"Magic? Come on mom, there's no such thing as Magic." Clara stated sternly.

"Yah huh! Zatanna from Justice League can do magic." Clio debated. Like her mom, Clio was a giant comic book, and superhero fan.

"that's just a cartoon, and just like Santa and the Three Kings, that's not real either." Clara explained. Instead of scolding her child, Olivia simply giggled a bit, almost like an "if only you knew" laugh. The girls didn't pick up on this and just bickered.

"Okay you two settle down. I'm making pancakes, any suggestions?" Olivia questioned.

"Blue Berries."

"Chocolate chips." Clara and Clio said simultaneously. To avoid a wrestling match, Olivia quickly said,

"I'll make both."

"Hey mom?" Clio inquired. Olivia was used to Clio's off topic questions and statements. She was so much like her.

"Yes?" Olivia questioned.

"When will dad come back?" she question. Olivia was silent for a moment. She missed her husband.

"I…" she knew, I don't know, wouldn't be good enough. "I think a few more months." she answered. Both Clio and Clara's faces frowned a bit. "But who knows. Maybe he'll be home for Christmas." she smiled, then returned the pancakes. Clio turned on the T.V and instantly smiled.

"Batman's on!" she exclaimed. Clara rolled her eyes, and started reading a teen magazine that was on the table.

"hey mom?" Clio inquired.

"yes." Olivia said patiently.

"Wouldn't it be the coolest thing if we could go through the T.V and talk to Batman?" Clio asked. Olivia chuckled, and nodded her head.

"Yes, that would be very cool." she smiled. Clio turned her attention back to the T.V, and Olivia frowned as the kitchen light started to flicker off. Olivia glanced at her children to make sure they weren't looking, and then zapped the light bulb with a surge of electricity. The light then glowed brightly. "Very cool indeed." Olivia muttered to herself.

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!!!! :D**

**-Laces**


	2. Why are people saying Mom's name?

**here's where stuff stairghts to pick up. Please review! i really enjoy reviews and ideas.**

**-Laces**

Chpt.2

The day went on like normal and as soon as the sun was up, it was going down.

"Time for you two to go to bed. It's a school night." Olivia informed.

"Come on mom, I don't want to go to sleep." complained Clara.

"And a Justice league episode I haven't seen is coming on in a half hour." Clio added on. Olivia stood thinking for a moment. She then nodded her head.

"Okay. I'm going to bed because I need to got to work tomorrow, but if I hear you two up past eleven, you two are in big trouble. Do you understand?" Olivia inquired. The two girls nodded their heads.

"G'night then." shrugged Olivia walking upstairs. The theme song for Justice League rang out and Clio was glued to the screen. Clara rolled her eyes, and continued to read her gossip magazine.

"how can you watch this? Men in tights, and women exposing too much doesn't sound like entertainment." Clara stated.

"Well how can you read that. Mostly lies about men kissing other men, and women taking pictures of themselves wearing nothing doesn't sound entertaining to me." Clio shot back.

"Touché." Clara nodded. Her sister could act her age if she wanted to. She could debate and bring up the facts, winning an argument whenever she wanted to. Clara was surprised that Clio wanted to become a writer when she grew up instead of a Lawyer. After the theme was over the T.V went blank blue.

"Hey what gives?" Clio questioned, she then turned to Clara.

"Don't look at me, I didn't hit anything." she stated. Clara knew batter than to get in between superheroes and her sister.

"Then what…" Clio trailed off as a giant tornado started to suck her into the television. "Ahhhhh!!!!" she screamed, and Clara quickly took a hold of her sister's hand. They were both sucked into the T.V and collapsed in a giant room.

"Where the heck are we!!!" Clara yelled furiously. There in front of the two girls was a bald man. Clio gasped.

"Listen baldy! I want to know where we are! My dad's in the army Y'know!" Clara yelled. Clio looked paralyzed which wasn't like herself.

"I have a feeling that we didn't get Olivia." a voice came from the side of the room. The two girls simultaneously looked that way. A man with half his face orange and the other half black, was glaring at the girls.

"You're right, but this one's anger is like Olivia's." stated the bald man pointing at Clara. "and the other one looks like her." he finished pointing at Clio.

"Clara." Clio whispered in a frightened voice.

"How does Lex Luthor and Slade know mom's name?"

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**-Laces**


	3. how do you faint?

**Hey!! please review! oh! and the only characters i own are Olivia, Clio, and Clara. also, i noticed that when i wrote the mispelled sincer, i forgot to add apologies. so, sincer apologies. let me know if i sppelled sincer right. i'm not sure. pleaee review and enjoy**

**-Laces **

Chpt.3

"Lex Luthor, and Slade?" Clara questioned. She looked at the two men who were scaring her sister, then bursted out laughing. "Lex Luthor and Slade! Ha! That's rich!" she laughed.

"Clara, I'm serious." Clio stated, while Lex and Slade stared at the girls with a puzzled look on their faces.

"I… I must be dreaming. Yah… yah that's it." Clara stuttered. "all a dream."

"denial." muttered Clio, eyeing Slade and Luthor nervously.

"Shut up Clio! No. wait. You're not Clio. You're dream Clio." she muttered.

"Clara."

"This feels really real for a dream."

"Clara."

"When will Zack from home room come to carry me away?" This was the weirdest Clio ever saw her sister. She slapped Clara on the face hard.

"if this was a dream that wouldn't of hurt." she explained.

"omigod omigod!" Clara screamed, then fainted. Clio looked at her sister who was lying on the ground, then looked at the two villains.

"Sorry, she had a little break down there." she whispered trying to gather the courage to talk to, possibly two of the most terrifying men of the world. Lex drew out his gun, while Slade unsheathed his swords. Clio took a step back, but had no where to go. _How do you faint? _she thought to herself.

"Who are you." Luthor questioned.

"My mom told me never to talk to bald strangers with guns." Clio answered.

"Do you think I care what your mom says?" Luthor asked.

"no." Clio answered.

"Tell me what your name is." Luthor demanded.

"You should of heard it a moment ago. My sister and I just had a huge spasm." Clio stated. Slade grabbed Clara's limp body, and put a blade to her throat.

"Answer the man's questions, and I won't kill your friend her." Slade threatened, and Clio nodded her head.

"What is your name?" Luthor questioned.

"Clio Diana Sheetz."

"What is your friends name over there?"

"Clara Shiera Sheetz."

"So you're related."

"Yes."

"How did you get here?"

"Well. I was watching Justice League… and then a tornado came out of the television… then I screamed… then my sister grabbed my hand… then we both got sucked in… then we landed here… then Clara started spasing…" Luthor cut her off.

"Okay I get it! How old are you?"

"twelve." Luthor let out a sigh.

"Well, what are we suppose to do now?" Slade questioned.

"You could send us back." Clio quipped up. The two men stared at her. "Or make me feel awkward whatever works for you." she muttered.

"Wait. You said that you were watching Justice League." Luthor grinned.

"yah." Clio answered nervously.

"Then who is superman?" Clio took in a deep breath trying to swallow her fear.

"I can't tell you." she answered.

"Tell me or I'll get Slade her to slice up your sister."

"the way I see it, you kill my sister, I won't say anything." Clio stated.

"What?" Luthor questioned.

"well, if I say nothing, then you kill my sister. I won't say anything or else she would've died in vain."

"and if I don't kill your sister, will you tell me?" Luthor inquired.

"No, but I'd be happy." shrugged Clio.

"I say we use them as hostages. They could come in handy for many things." Slade stated. Slade reeeeally crept Clio out.

"How do you faint?" Clio inquired. The men stared at her. Puzzled by the random question.

"Why do you want to know?" Luthor inquired.

" 'cause it seems like it comes in handy, and if I fainted I wouldn't have to hear this conversation." Clio explained. The men still loked confused.

"Are you sure we havn't beamed these two out of Arkham?" Slade inquired to Luthor.

"Why did you beam us up?" Clio moved onto a different question.

"Just shut her up." sighed Lex to Slade. He then added. "Non lethally." Slade dropped Clara, and sprayed green gas in Clio's face.

"Ugh." she sighed, feeling woozy. "What… wazz goin' on?" she slurred. Then passed out.

**hope you enjoed! review!**

**-laces**


	4. Cause he's a villain!

**Hello once again!!!!!!! i only own Clara, Clio, and Olivia. please review!**

**-Laces**

Chpt.4

Clara was the first to open her eyes. She looked around to see a cell wall. She was lying on a metal beck, next to her sister.

"Where am I?" Clara thought out loud. She then looked down at her sister. "Clio. Clio wake up." she said nudging her sister.

"Ughhh, five more minutes mom." she muttered still with her eyes closed.

"Clio! Wake up!" Clara yelled in her sister's ear.

"Fine Clara, you can attempt to ask out Zack, but I told you, he likes me more." she laughed in a soft voice. Clara hated her heavy sleeping sister sometimes. She knew what she had to do. Clara stuck her index finger in her mouth getting it soaked in saliva, then wriggled it in her sister's ear.

"WET WILLY!" she exclaimed, and Clio screamed.

"Agh! Get you're freaking finger out of my ear!" Clio exclaimed, and Clara did so.

"where are we?" Clara questioned.

"Looks like a holding cell." Clio stated taking a glance around the room.

"Thank you captain obvious." Clara sighed.

"Why you're welcome lieutenant sarcasm." grinned Clio.

"Shut up, and act your age." Clara growled.

"That's like asking me to stab myself and enjoy it. You know I'm not emo." Clio informed.

"Just shut up! This is all your fault!" Clara yelled pushing Clio to the ground.

"How the heck is this my fault!!!!" Clio yelled.

"_You _wanted to stay up late. _You _turned on the T.V. _You _started watching Justice League. How is this not your fault!" spazed Clara. Clio stood back up to meet her sister eye to eye.

"One: You wanted to stay up with me. Two: How was I suppose to know a giant tornado was going to suck us into the T.V 'cause I never heard of that happening before. And Three: Do you think I _enjoy _being surrounded by the scariest men like… ever!" Clio pointed out. "Plus we got more concerning things on our hands. These villains got the wrong girls. If we aren't helpful to them, they won't have seconds thoughts on killing us." Clio stated getting serious.

"Then what do we do? And who were they aiming to get in the first place?" Clara questioned. Clio sighed.

"I don't know who they were aiming to get. They mentioned mom's name a few times, but come on. What can mom do? I mean, sure she's a black belt, and is megally smart, but there are smarter and stronger people then her." Clio explained. "Luckily, I do have a plan to get out of here." she smiled.

"What is it?" Clara inquired.

"Yes Clio, what is your plan for escape?" rang out a voice. The girls looked at there cell door to see Luthor.

"Y'know. I use a bobby pin to pick the lock, then run like our lives depended on it 'cause it most likely does." Clio explained.

"That's your master plan." Clara stated dryly.

"Yup." Clio grinned happily. Clara whacked her upside the head. "What? It's a good plan!" Clio exclaimed.

"Yah for a six year old!" Clara yelled.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Clio inquired.

"Do either of you even notice that I am here?" Luthor questioned annoyed. Clio shrunk a little while Clara stood up and got face to face with Luthor.

"take us back to our world… dimension… realm… whatever you call it!" Clara exclaimed.

"If we're in a justice league episode, it may be called a world… but then again there's only fifty two of those, so it may be called a dimension." Clara glared at her sister. "Carry on." Clio whispered.

"What I am trying to say is, just take us home." Clara stated.

"hey Clara, how do you faint?" Clio inquired, and Clara glared at her sister. She shrunk a bit and stayed silent.

"Any way." Clara started, " can you just use your mystic powers to teleport us back?" Clara inquired.

"Uh… Clara. Lex Luthor doesn't have mystic powers. You're thinking of Zatanna or Tala… who are both girls." she then started laughing. " You got a bald man confused with women!" Clara and Luthor both glared at the girl. "Shutting up now."

"whatever! You got us here somehow. Now reverse that to bring us back." Clara demanded.

"I'd love to girls, but you've already seen to much." Luthor explained.

"What was there to see. First I was in a room. Now I'm in a cell!" Clara exclaimed.

"Well… I could take you back..."

"Here comes the catch." whispered Clio.

"If you could tell me Superman's secret identity." Luthor grinned evilly.

"Sure thing!" exclaimed Clara. "Let's go see. Was it Kurt? No that was the weird blue guy. Kirk? No that was the Star Trek man. Ugh. What's his name what's his name." Clara thought out loud, then turned to Clio. "You know everything nerdy and weird! What's Superman's name?"

"I'm not telling." Clio stated calmly.

"What? Why not?!?" exclaimed Clara.

" 'Cause he's evil, and even if I told him Superman's name, he wouldn't hold up his end of the bargain." explained Clio.

"How do you know suppose that?" Clara inquired.

"'Cause he's a villain! That's his thing! Never trust a villain!" she exclaimed.

"You're making a big mistake Clio." threatened Luthor. She then took a lighter tone.

"You know what amuses me barf brain, you're smart, you're rich, and yet you can't defeat the justice league." Clio grinned. Luthor eyes widened, like he heard the statement before, then scowled. Out of nowhere a laughter filled the room, and Joker came cart wheeling in.

"Hello Lexy! Did you catch Olivia?" he questioned as he looked through the door. His smile turned to a frown.

"Who're the two kids?" he inquired. Clio quipped up again.

"You know baldy that last time you teamed up with Joker Superman kicked your butt." Luthor's eyes widened again, this time looking like he realized something.

"I know who these girls are." he muttered. Clio and Clara looked at Lex puzzled. "You two are Olivia's children."

**Some of the qotes Clio did was what Olivia said in the kidnapped by the legion of doom story, so sorry for the confusion if you havn't read that. please review!**

**-Laces**


	5. Is this a good thing? Not really no

**I'm really tired. i'm staying up late tonight to give you people entertainment, so pleasssssssssse review. please please please! I own nothing 'cept Olivia, Clara and Clio.**

Chpt. 5

"Whose this Olivia, in which you speak?" Clio questioned, while Clara slapped her forehead.

"Definitely Olivia's children." Luthor stated.

"Since when was she married?" Joker questioned with a laugh.

"In August its gonna be her 14th anniversary." Clio shrugged while Clara scowled at her sister.

"Wait… how old is she?" Luthor questioned.

"37." smiled Clio.

"Clio! Don't tell them mom's age!" Clara scolded.

"Too late now." Clio muttered.

"37! Last time we saw her she was a sprightly 16!" Joker cackled.

"Mom was here!?! And you saw her!?!" Clara exclaimed.

"Mom said she was a weirdo when she was 16." Clio stated.

"Mom's still a weirdo, and what happened to not giving super villains information!" An evil look perched on Luthor's face.

"What can you girls do?" he inquired. Clara was silent while Clio took a deep breath.

"I can talk backward, do a hand stand for three seconds, I can beat a boy at a burp contest, I can do stage combat, I can fit fifty three grapes in my mouth, I can…" Luthor cut her off.

"I thought you said you were twelve." he said in an annoyed tone.

"I am." Clio smiled.

"You don't act like it." he groaned. Clara chuckled,

"yah, old news pal." Luthor face hardened, but then quickly took a happier approach. He grinned evilly making Clio shrink again and become silent.

"What's going through your mind Luthor." Clio questioned in a whisper, knowing all too well that something evil was going through his head.

"Wouldn't it be great if your mother was here now. I wonder what she would do know, at this very moment." he stated gently, yet evilly.

"leave our Mom out of this!" Clara shouted. Luthor chuckled, and then the chuckle grew to a laugh.

"Believe it or not, the entire reason you are here is because of your mother."

"Why? What does she have to do with this? What does Clio and I have to do with this!?!" Clara exclaimed, her face glowing bright red. Luthor shook his head, and walked off. Joker walked up to the cell, and laughed.

"The apples don't fall far from the tree." he cackled, then followed Luthor.

"What was that all about?" Clara inquired, talking more to herself, but Clio answered.

"I have no clue, but I do know how we're getting out of here." she smiled.

"Oh please. That baby plan of the bobby pin in the lock? Clio, I don't even have a bobby pin!" Clara exclaimed. Clio let out a laugh.

"D'you think that I would actually tell my real escape plan an evil bald man?"

"Actually… yah. I think you would." Clara stated.

"I don't blame ya. Anyway. You see that ventilation shaft?" Clio stated pointing at the metal cage in the wall.

"yes." Clara nodded.

"We go through it, and get out. I mean, look at that thing. It'll fit us." Clio whispered, and Clara nodded her head. Clio ripped the bars off since they were made of cheep metal that felt like tin foil. At least it felt that way to her. The two sisters crawled through the shaft, and looked around for a way out. The shaft ended to the side of the building. Clio kicked the metal slide down, and the two girls were in an ally way.

"That was… easier then expected." Clara stated.

"It's a cartoon, that's what it's suppose to be like." Clio shrugged.

"Where exactly are we anyway?" Clara questioned. Just then a giant bat signal lit up the night sky.

"Does that answer your question?" Clio inquired.

"no." answered Clara. Clio rolled her eyes.

"We're in Gotham." she answered.

"is that a good thing?" Clara questioned. Gunshots rang out, and a scream could be heard in the distance.

"Not really no." Clio sighed, knowing that it would be a long night.

**G'night. please review.**


	6. To Wayne mannor! and beyond!

**Hey Laces here. just so everyone knows i own nothing 'cept Clara, Clio, Olivia, and in the future Luke, John, and Terri. (Not McGinus)**

**please enjoy and pretty please review**

**-Laces**

Chpt.6

"We're in a nightmare city." Clio sighed.

"But isn't Batman in this city? You love Batman." Clara stated.

"yah I love Batman, but this city, no way. This city is the reason why I have so much respect for Batman. He has his hands full with all these nutso's and gangsters, and he has no super powers." Clio explained, but half way through her sentence Clara zoned off not really caring for nerd talk.

"So what do we do now?" Clara inquired.

"Wait a sec. Batman! That's it! He'll help us." Clio stated.

"yah, but how will we find him?" Clara questioned.

"Walk to Wayne manor." Clio stated, heading in one direction.

"Wait. What?" Clara questioned confused.

"You need to be a nerd, just follow me." Clio answered shortly. Clara eyes her surroundings nervously as she followed her sister. Every time she walked past a dark ally she felt like something would jump out at her.

"This city gives me the creeps." Clara stated. Clio rolled her eyes.

"No. really? I would of never guessed." she said sarcastically.

"So what? The screams and gun shots in the distance are suppose to be the norm here?" Clara questioned. Clio let out a chuckle.

"Yah, that about sums it up… no wait, you forgot one. Maniacal laughing. That's also the norm." Just then the two were pulled into an ally way.

"Gimme your money." threatened a man holding the girls at gun point. While Clara was on the verge of hyperventilating, Clio shrugged, and stated,

"We don't have any money." The stupid thug was quite for a moment, not knowing what else to do. "Okay I'm bored now." Clio stated slapping the gun out of the man's hands. The thug then threw a fist at her, and she quickly dodged, and elbowed the guy in the gut as hard as she could. On the second of impact, the thug coughed and fell to his knees breathing heavily from the hit. Imagine the scene. A twelve year old girl about four foot nine weighing about 99 pounds elbowing a grown man about six foot five weighing about 230 pounds and the grown man falling in pain. That is what Clara saw and she was very perplexed about it. Before she could say anything Clio grabbed her arm and exclaimed,

"Let's move!" as they ran out of the ally. By the time they slowed down Clara dropped her questioned.

"Are we there yet?" she questioned.

"It's just back here." Clio stated. By the time they reached Wayne manor they were tired.

"Ugh. We have to clime a hill to? Batman's real estate agent must of liked everything being cut of from human life." Clara sighed angrily. The two trudged up the hill and finally reached the door, where Clio rung the door bell. it was answered by an old gentleman with a proper British accent.

"Hello?" he questioned.

"hey Alfred. We really need to speak with Bruce, it's kinda an emergency." Clio explained. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of emergency?" he questioned.

"The kind he needs to handle as Batman." Clio stated, and Alfred let the girls in as quickly as he possibly could.

**Hope you enjoyed. please review!**

**-Laces**


	7. GARBAGEMEN! wait i mean i need ideas

**Hello readers! i was writting this chapter, then thought out loud. "where exactly am i taking this?" then my mom screamed "What?" then of course i had to yell back "I'm talking to myself madre!" then she exclaimed, "is batman brave and the bold on already?!" then i had to yell "No! besides i critize out loud, not talk out loud! There;s a difference!" then my mom exclaimed, "well okay then!" then my dad walks into the room i was in and said "we live in a small house. instaed if shouting across it, you should just talk to each other in the same room." and i said okay. i broke that rule... but anyway i was thinking "where am i taking this." and the answer is. i don't honestly know. this was simply one of those things i just started wrtting because i was bored and there was nothing good (or nothing good to critize) on T.V. if anyone has anythoughts about what should happen next, please tell me. tell me through review or message, i don't mind which. it could be something random like "I STOLE ROBIN'S HAIR GEL!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" or a complete thought like "the garbage men are clearly out to rule the world. first they'll send brainwashing flies into authority powers such as the school, hense why finals give kids writters block, and why the garbage men are behind the terrible school food. then they'll move to somebody with more power such as Disney world. In the end the Garbage men, school, and Disney world will unite, and rule the world!!!! So nothing is safe except DC comics. why? Because Disney now owns Marvel, and Nick cannon the new chairimen for teen nick was in the diney christmas parade. Disney also owns parts of Star Wars meaning that will be tacken over too. (NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!) The school owns alot of stuff too, and then combined with the brains of the Garbage men they will be unstoppable! Only DC comics are safe!!!!!!!!" i will except totally true thoughts such like that too. of course i wouldn't mind if the ideas are totally random or related to the story i'm trying to write. you can even spew out a random word such as "Possum!" (many thanks Lizzy!) Oh! i own nothing except for my garbage men thoughts, Clio, Clara, Olivia, Terri, John, Lukr, and other random stuff that dosn't originally have to do with DC comcis. Yahhhhhhhhhh!!!!! sorry if i'm a blabber mouth! Please review!**

**-Laces**

Chpt. 7

The manor seemed empty. Clara looked at her sister with a skeptical look on her face.

"Are you sure we got the right manor?" she inquired.

"No. we clearly got the wrong manor. Since there's obviously a lot of mansions cut off from all human life around here." Clio said sarcastically.

"Now look who's sarcastic." Clara said dryly. Alfred looked at the girls puzzled.

"How did you know about master Bruce?" he inquired.

"We come from another dimension where all of this is considered a cartoon, and we really need Batman's help, because we need to get back." Clio explained.

"How did you two get here in the first place?" Alfred questioned.

"We got sucked into the television by Lex Luthor, and then he started talking about how this was all our mom's fault." Clio stated.

"What is your mother's name?" Alfred inquired.

"Olivia." Clio answered. Alfred's expression seemed shocked.

"Master Bruce is right now out, but make yourselves comfortable." he stated.

"Thanks Alfred." smiled Clio.

"I'll get you girls some tea." he stated, then left the room.

"Did you notice how he seemed shocked to hear mom's name? it seems a bit strange to me." Clara observed.

"Well… Luthor did say that she was here before. Maybe Alfred met her." Clio shrugged.

"I can't imagine mom here. You know how crazy she'd go if she saw a superhero. She'd start spewing out facts about them, and creep them out a lot." Clara explained. Just then a boy came walking down the stairs. He had black short cut hair, and looked to be about sixteen.

"Who are you?" he questioned once seeing them.

"I'm Clio, and that's my sister Clara. You're Tim Drake, aren't you?" Clio stated.

"Uhhh… yah. And why are you here?" he inquired, eyeing them suspiciously.

"'cause Lex Luthor sucked us into our television and…" the boy cut her off.

"Liv is that you? Did Lex shrink you or something? Where have you been?" he inquired with a smile. "You didn't mention you had a sister."

"I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm not Liv, I'm Clio." she stated. The boy seemed to frown a second.

"Sorry. You just… looked so much like this girl I knew." he stated.

"Wait, Liv. Isn't that short for Olivia. Mom's name?" Clara questioned to Clio in a whisper, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Olivia is a popular name."

"If you two are waiting for Bruce, he should be back soon." Tim stated.

"You don't seemed to shocked about us being from another dimension." Clio stated. Tim shrugged.

"It's happened before. First there was Liv. Then she was followed by This girl named Terri, and these two guys named Luke, and John." Tim explained.

"Uncle Luke, and John. Aunt Terri. There's something going on here." Clara stated.

"Really? I didn't figure that something was going on. Y'know. I thought that evil villains beaming us out of our dimension, everyone seeming to know mom's name, and stuff like that was a clear sign that nothing was going on." Clio stated sarcastically once again.

"Geez." huffed Clio. Alfred came back with some tea, and the girls drank it happily.

"It tastes just like mom's." smiled Clio. When Clara sipped it she found no difference. Tea was tea to her. Nothing more, nothing less. Clio curled up on the couch, while Clara sat there in thought. She couldn't understand why someone would want to kidnap her mother. She didn't know a lot about her mother's past, but she did know that her mom was a nerd, made three good friends, Terri, John, and Luke. Apparently Uncle John had a thing for her mom for a while. And she was just as random as Clio, with her emotions, and attitude.

While pondering, Clara saw a shadow come up from behind her. She turned around to see a tall burly man with black hair, and Blue eyes,

"Who are you?" she inquired.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, the one who owns this house. Who are you?" he inquired.

"My names Clara. My sister and I came here looking for Batman." she said, pointing to her sleeping sister.

"Olivia?" Bruce muttered.

"Why does everyone keep calling her that? Her name's Clio." Clara stated. Alfred walked into the room, and noticed the presence of his master.

"Master Bruce. These girls came here looking for you. There from another dimension." he stated.

"Wait. You're Batman? When Clio wakes up she's going to flip out." Alfred then whispered something into Bruce's ear. He nodded his head, and looked back at the two girls.

"Wake your sister up. We're going to the watch tower." Bruce stated.

"I don't know where that is, but okay." Clara nodded her head, and then tried to wake Clio up. Once again she needed to use a Wet-Willy. Clio was wide awake and she glared at her sister.

"I hate you." she scowled.

"Batman's standing behind me." Clara stated. Clio looked at there he was.

"Ohmigosh! ohmigosh! ohmigosh! It's actually you!" she screeched. "I'm your biggest fan!" she beamed. Bruce couldn't help, but think,

_She's so much like her mother. _

**Hope you enjoyed. please review, and if anyone has any ideas let me know.**


	8. Red button means self distruct

**I'm baaack. Many thanks for the idea JessieLightyear! If anyone else has some more ideas please tell me, because if not the next chapter most likly won't be written until awhile. and by awhile, i most likly mean 'til summer vacation, and it's snowing outside right now. Yahhh snow!!! anywho ideas would reeeeeeeeeeeeeally help, so please write to me!!!!**

**-Laces  
**

Chpt.8

"Oh my gosh! Clara can you believe it? We're in the actual watch tower!" Clio exclaimed looking around the place with excitement.

"Yah. Whoopdee doo." Clara said spinning her finger in the air.

"Look! There's Question! Then there's Green Arrow, and Black Canary, and…"

"Will you just shut up already? We're not here for sight seeing, we're here for answers." Clara stated sternly.

"Humph." Clio grunted, knowing unfortunately that her sister was right. The two followed Batman to a room where Clio was familiar with, and Clara had no clue.

"We're going to the room where the seven original members meet! Isn't this so cool?" Clio smiled happily. Clara didn't understand how she could be so comfortable. They were in an alternate dimension! Clara settled on not answering the question, and then entered the room.

There sat six members that Clio could name by heart. Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Man hunter, Green Lantern, Hawk Girl, and The Flash.

"These are Olivia's children." Batman stated, sitting down. Batman looked serious, the members looked surprised, Clara looked confused, and Clio started spasing.

"OMG!!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I WATCH YOUR SHOW 27/7, I MEAN 7/24! WAIT NO I GOT IT! 24/7!!!! ASK MY SISTER, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!" She exclaimed. Before a single person could get a word out Clio continued, "I know all your names too. Clark Kent, Diana Prince, J'onn J'onzz, John Stuart, Shiera Hawl, Wally West, and Bruce Wayne!" There was a long pause, then Clara questioned,

"You feel better now?" Clio sighed, then stated,

"Yah. I think so." Clara slapped Clio upside the head.

"Good." Flash started to laugh,

"Wow. It's like I'm looking at a clone… unless…"

"Don't worry it's not that mayhem again." Batman stated cutting Flash off.

"Whatcha guy talking about?" Clio inquired, but her questioned seemed to go unheard.

"They don't know." Superman stated in realization.

"Wait. They didn't know Olivia? So what, were they adopted?" Flash inquired.

"No we're not adopted! We got baby pictures with our mom y'know! And we know our mom is Olivia, now what's going on!" Clara exclaimed. There was an awkward pause for a moment, until Batman stated,

"We'll tell you later." Then Green Lantern added,

"In the mean time, while we talk, you two could tour around the tower…" Before he could finish his sentence Clio grabbed Clara's arm and was out the door.

"Do you think that was wise?" inquired the Martian Man hunter to Green Lantern.

"I was going to say with an escort, but I'm sure they'll be fine. What trouble could those two get into?" he questioned.

"John, they're Olivia's children. Those two are not normal kids." Flash stated. Green Lantern thought for a moment, then his eyes widened,

"I just made a very big mistake." he stated. Suddenly there was a loud boom, and the watchtower shook a bit. In the distance, the heroes could hear Clara yell in disapproval,

"Clio! You blew up they're computer thingy!"

"Woops. Well, at least I know that in cartoons almost every red button is the self destruct."

**Please give me some ideas. L.L.A.P (live long and prosper)**

**-Laces**


	9. Clara! Are you okay?

**Sorry if this chapter is alittle short. it is important though. Please enjoy and review!**

**~Laces**

**L.L.A.P (live long and prosper)**

Chpt.9

Green Lantern walked up to the girls who were standing next to the smoking computer.

"CLARA DID IT!" Clio exclaimed pointing at her sister.

"Nu uh!"

"Yah huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yah huh!"

"Girls! It doesn't matter. We can fix it, I'm just going to send Green Arrow with you two to escort you around." Green Lantern explained.

"Green Arrow?" Clara questioned.

"Cool." smiled Clio.

"I didn't know there was a superhero called Green Arrow." Clara stated in a whisper.

"Duh! Do you know nothing! He's like, one of my favorite characters!" Clio exclaimed. Clara rolled her eyes, and let out a sigh. This world was way to bizarre for her liking. She saw a man with a goofy looking beard, a black mask, and a weird green robin hood costume came walking up.

"Let me guess. That's Green Arrow." she stated dryly.

"yup. This is so awesome." Clio squealed. Clara wasn't happy, and neither was Green Arrow. He was put on a tour guide/ baby sitting job.

"Well let's get started." he sighed. "What's your name?" he inquired, pointing to a close to hyperventilating Clio.

"I'm Clio, and this is my sister Clara. When will you propose to Dinah?" she inquired, and Green Arrow went red in the face. Clara slapped her sister upside the head, and then covered her mouth.

"Sorry Mr. Arrow. She's a pain, a blabber mouth, and an embarrassing sister all rolled into one." she stated dryly.

"Get off of me!" Clio exclaimed shoving Clara's arms away from her mouth. However her shove was stronger then expected, and Clara flew back into the wall. "Ohmigosh! Clara!" Clio exclaimed running to her sister.

"I am so sorry Clara! Clara you okay?" she inquired. All the reply she got was a moan. Clara hot her head hard on the wall, and Clio realized that.

"Green Arrow show me to the medical room." she stated as she lifted her sister up like she was a feather. He stared at her wide eyed. "Now!" she exclaimed, tears started to weld up in her eyes out of concern for her sister. He did so, and she quickly followed him.

_Oh my gosh. Clara. What did I do. It was a shove. That's all. I wasn't suppose to fling you back. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to. _Clio thought as she laid her sister onto a medical bed. A nurse quickly came into the room to check Clara over, and Clio collapsed on a near by chair. Sobbing. If her sister was majorly hurt, it would be all her fault.

**Dun dun dun...**


	10. Arm wrestling champ Clio

**It has returned! yah! More story!!! Please enjoy and review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.10

Clio sat on the edge of Clara's bed. The nurse told her that Clara should be okay and that she was only knocked unconscious. Clio felt guilty for what she did, and she also didn't understand it. She kept telling herself that she only did a simple shove. It wasn't suppose to throw Clara against the wall. Superman came walking into the room, and knelt next to Clio.

"What happened?" he inquired.

"Clara covered my mouth, and I shoved her, but she hit the wall, and got knocked out. I swear I didn't mean to do it. It was just a shove. Only a shove." she whispered. Superman looked at Clara, then back at Clio. He looked doubtful, but Green Arrow stated,

"I saw it. She shoved her, but instead of stepping back a few steps, she flew back and hit the wall. Clio then lifted her sister up." Green Arrow explained. Superman looked at Clio.

"Ollie. Can you arm wrestle Clio?" Superman inquired.

"Arm wrestle her?" he repeated, and Superman nodded his head. "Fine. Whatever." Green Arrow shrugged. Superman pulled up a small table and Green arrow put his elbow on it, ready to wrestle.

"Are you serious. I'm twelve year old." Clio stated, and once again Superman nodded his head. Clio shrugged, and she and Green Arrow went at it. In less then a second Clio had Oliver Queen's hand thrown onto the table.

"Did you go easy on me?" she inquired.

"No, and Ow! You slammed my hand hard." he stated.

"My turn." Superman stated.

"Wait. What? You can lift up builds 20 billion times your size!" Clio exclaimed.

"It's okay, just try me." Superman stated. Clio shrugged, and put her elbow on the table. Clio had Superman's hand on the table n less then five seconds.

"If this is your way of making me feel better it's not working." Clio stated.

"I know why Lex wants you two know. Your mother's abilities were divided between you two."

"What abilities?" Clio inquired.

"She had a lot of them. One of them being Super Strength, which I can tell you have." Superman stated.

"Whoa. Why didn't she ever tell us?" Clio inquired to Superman.

"I don't know. Maybe she just thought that it would be better off, and it would keep you two out of danger. We had a portal that we would send your mother through so she could go back and forth from our worlds. It broke down awhile back, but we're fixing it to get you and your sister back home." Superman explained.

"How did mom get here in the first place?" questioned Clio.

"Very close to how you and your sister got here." Superman smiled, thinking about the past. He then stated,

"You better get to the cafeteria before Flash eats all the pizza." Clio nodded her head, and gave her sister one last look, then walked to the cafeteria. While walking through the hall way she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. Clio?" she turned around to have herself pulled into a utility closet, and have a puff of green gas shoved in her face. She immediately passed out.

"One down. One to go."

**once again. Dun dun dun...**


	11. Superman's gonna bring in an old friend

**Yah!!! More story!!!! **

Chpt.11

Clara woke up with her head pounding.

"Ugh. What happened?" she questioned, rubbing her head and sitting up. There stood some guy who wore a purple suit. Clara remembered her sister telling her about those people. They helped the Justice League even though they had no abilities. He didn't look like a doctor or nurse though, so Clara was perplexed why there was a random helper in the medical room.

"Hello there Clara." he smiled.

"ugh… hi." she stated wearily. _Why does this guy know my name? _she thought to herself. "Can I help you with anything?" Clara inquired, still aching from her headache.

"Actually your sister wanted to talk to you. She had her hands full at the moment, so I told her that I'd get you." the man explained. Clara furrowed her eye brows, and her blue eyes squinted in a scowl. Immediately her hands balled up into fists.

"I know you're lying. Who are you, and what do you want?" she inquired with gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about? My name is Adam. Adam Smith, and I told you why I'm here." he explained.

"You are lying. My sister would never send someone to get me if she wanted to tell me something. She trusts no one to explain anything with me besides herself. She would of came here to get me herself. And you're lying about your name too." Clara growled.

"No I am not." the man calling himself Adam Smith stated, starting to look irritated.

"Then why does your name tag say Adam Scott?" Clara countered. The man quickly pulled a gun out of his sleeve and pointed it at Clara.

"I suggest you don't move." he hissed. However Clara did just the opposite. She stood up and screamed,

"Where is my sister, and who are you!" The man quickly covered Clara's mouth and put the gun to her head.

"Name's Deadshot. I'm good at my job which is most of the time killing. Fortunate for you I'm only here to take you back to my employer, who's with your sister right now. All I have to do is beam you down to him, and I'll be paid one million dollars. I could do a lot with that money. I don't even understand why my employer wants two girls, but, hey, as long as I'm getting paid it's fine by me." he laughed.

"mphmm mphmff." Clara's statement was muffled by Deadshot's hand. He laughed, and smiled,

"You're a chatty one aren't you. What did you say?" he teased. Out of nowhere an electrical field seemed to erupt out of Clara and she electrocuted Deadshot. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

"I said that you talk to much." she stated. Superman came flying into the room.

"I heard a commotion, what's going on he…" he trailed off as he saw Deadshot on the floor.

"Friend of yours?" she inquired.

"No." he answered.

"Good. Because somehow I electrocuted him. You really need better security." Clara stated.

"I'll make sure that we'll do that." Superman stated dryly. "I wonder why he's here in the first place though." Superman thought out loud.

"I already know why. He's a chatter box and was way over confident. He said that he was going to take me to his employer, and that he already transferred Clio there." she explained.

"His employer?" Superman questioned.

"Yah. I figure that it's Lex Lexxing. Or Lex Lucas, or Lex… whatever! His last name starts with a L and his first name is Lex. I figure it's him." Clara stated. Suddenly Deadshot moved his arm over to press a button and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. "You can find my sister without him. Right?" she inquired.

"It's going to be difficult, but we'll try." Superman stated. Clara let out a sigh.

"That's what mom said about trying to send dad's birthday presents over to him while he was in Iraq. He never got them."

"Clara. We will find your sister." Superman stated. Suddenly Flash ran into the room.

"Hey, we finally got the portal working again." he smiled.

"and I think I know someone who can help with finding her." Superman grinned, an idea forming in his head.

**So who'd ya think Superman is gonna get? i know that majority of you are gonna get it right, but i thought that i'd ask anyway. hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces :D**


	12. Clio humming Jeopardy!

**Yah more story!!!!! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.12

"Ugh…" Clio slowly woke up to find a needle slowly pulling out of her arm. "AHH!!!! I HATE NEEDLES!" she screamed. Lex Luthor smiled as he took it out of her arm.

"Looks like you woke up just in time." he grinned.

"Just in time for what?" she inquired.

"For your sister. Deadshot was able to get to you, and in a matter of minutes he'll have your sister in his grasp." he laughed.

"What do you want from us Luthor?" Clio growled.

"Information. But your super powers would be nice too."

"So you know about them?" Clio inquired, an idea forming in her mind.

"Yes. Every single one of them." Luthor stated in a gloating matter.

"Guess super strength slipped your mind." Clio grinned, as she threw a punch at Luthor. However, instead of connecting with his face like she intended, he caught her fist easily. "Wha…?"

"No I didn't forget about your strength." he smiled, throwing her to the ground. "Which is why I gave you an injection that would neutralize your abilities for the next twenty four hours." Just then a figure materialized a few feet behind Luthor.

"Ah, Mr. Deadshot. I'm sure you have Clara with you." he smiled, but then frowned when he saw him empty handed.

"Wow. You picked such a great kidnapper." Clio stated sarcastically.

"Where is Clara?" Luthor inquired.

"She electrocuted me. I had to cut and run before Superman started asking questions." he explained.

"ha! My sis kicked your butt." Clio laughed.

"Shut up pipsqueak! You sister just got in a lucky shot. When I go back…"

"You aren't going back." Luthor interrupted.

"What? Why not?" Deadshot exclaimed.

"Someone's in trouble." Clio sang in a taunting voice. Luthor kicked Clio in the ribs, then turned back to Deadshot.

"The League already knows about you. The moment you'd enter the tower, you would be caught." Luthor explained. He then stated,

"I'm only going to you pay you half."

"but…"

"Half the job, half the money. Now leave." Luthor stated, and Deadshot slugged out of the room.

"Well, it looks like Clara won't be joining me. So why even keep me along? You should just let me out and back to the tower." Clio smiled.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Luthor inquired.

"Compared to a fish or a rock, because I think it's somewhere in between the two." Clio smirked. Luthor smacked her on the face.

"Tell me. Who is Superman?" Luthor inquired.

"Let me think." she hummed the jeopardy theme song then stated, "What is, No." she smiled. Luthor punched her on her right cheek, making her fall to the ground.

"Who is he?"

"I'll never talk Luthor." Clio hissed and was kicked on the side.

"You will. You will."

**Dun dun dun....**


	13. MOMMA BEAR!

**Well, here it is! The next chapter! and one person guessed who Superman was talking about, and she was right! Many thanks RoXaS707! I can't give you 5 bucks for your guess though. i never agreed to it, and also i need that money for my comic books. do you know how expensive those things are nowadays! for the newer ones, 3 bucks! *sigh* why can't they be like a nickle or something. that would make my life easier. i went to my local comic book store a few days ago and i spent 33 dollars on several comic books! and it was buy two get one free. anyway, i'm getting off topic, because i can't give you the five dollars RoXaS707, i'm dedicating this next chapter to you! YAH FOR RoXaS707!!!!! **

**L.L.A.P!!!!!**

**~Laces **

Chpt.13

A group of heroes stood around the portal. a lot of people were there. The original seven, Green Arrow, Black Canary, the Question, even Tim Drake was allowed up. Clara watched as they fired up the portal. Out from it stepped a woman who was in her late 30's early 40's, but she had gotten compliments that she looked younger. She had brown hair, and looked just like Clio. She was Olivia, Clio and Clara's mom. Clara stayed in the background while everyone surrounded her. Clara could hear people saying

"Wow you grew." and "I missed you." Olivia had a looked of confusion on her face, but smiled.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever." Tim then walked up to Olivia.

"It's so weird. The last time I saw you, you were my age. Now… well look at you." he stated. "Height hasn't changed though." he added on with a smile.

"Yah. My hopes for growing any taller died years ago. Which reminds me. How did all of you guys stay so young?" she inquired. Clara tried to stay invisible. This was the first time she felt interested in her mother's life. She wanted to know how her mom came her and how she met with the Justice League.

"We believe that time moves slower here then in does in your dimension." Batman stated.

"That would explain why I look young for my age." Olivia nodded.

"Anyway, why do you guys need me? Usually when I'm beamed up here it's because of some crisis." she stated. Clara stepped foreword to her mom.

"hey mom." she waved. Olivia quickly ran up to her daughter.

"Clara? What are you doing here? Where's your sister?" she inquired. Superman then spoke up.

"Clara and Clio were kidnapped by Lex Luthor, and they managed to get away. Sound familiar?"

"Yah. That's irony for ya." Olivia replied, while Clara stood there, perplexed.

"Anyway, once they got here Deadshot infiltrated the watch tower and… well…" Flash trailed off.

"He was able to kidnap Clio." Batman finished.

"Any leads on where the dirt bag is?" Olivia inquired, her voice serious.

"No. he's somewhere with Luthor and we have no idea where he is." explained Green Lantern.

"So you mean to tell me that one of my children is in the hands of a deranged bald man." she stated.

"Well… yes." Superman answered. There was an uneasy tension in the room, but then Olivia stated,

"Where's my suit?"

"The Batcave." Batman informed.

"I'll get it." Tim stated.

"Olivia, what are you planning to do?" The Martian Man hunter inquired.

"I'm planning to find Luthor, save one of my kids, and then kick Luthor's sorry butt." she answered.

"Good plan." Clara stated. Tim was quickly back from the transporter, and he had in his hand's Olivia's old costume.

"Thanks Tim." she smiled taking the suit. "Good thing I never grew much." she smiled.

"What are you gonna do to Luthor if you find him?" Tim questioned.

"Once I find him." she corrected, then smiled, "Have you ever seen those animal documentaries when the mother bear is protecting her cubs?"

**Yah!!!!! Momma bear (as my friend Daniel would say) **


	14. I'm going to kill myself

**I believe that this is one of the shortest chapter i have ever wrote. i just needed a transition scene, and this was it. i'll try to write some more today, but i might be busy. Please enjoy and review! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.14

Olivia was quickly in her costume and was proud that it still fit her. She ran to one of the Javelins and quickly was behind the steering wheel. Clara followed her.

"Wait mom. What are you going to do?" she inquired.

"I thought I made it pretty clear. I'm going to find Luthor, then…"

"No no no. How are you going to find Luthor?" she questioned.

"I'm gonna search the earth for an electrical field that is usually found after you transport. I find that source, I find Luthor."

"I'm going to come with you mom." Clara stated.

"No Clara, it's too dangerous. Stay here with the league."

"But she's my sister."

"Well she's one of my daughters." countered Olivia.

"Clio said that when you were young you disobeyed orders all the time." Clara stated.

"Do as I say not as I do." Olivia replied, as she closed the Javelins' docking doors. Clara watched as her mother blasted off. She then looked over at the other Javelins', a crazy idea forming in her mind. She ran to another Javelin and muttered,

"I'm going to kill myself." she started up the Javelin, and she could hear the engines roar.

**Yah. that's it. i'm sorry! :( **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	15. Where Is My Daughter

**Here we go! the next chapter!!! Yah! I know that i was very vauge in the details of Olivia's coustum. it's mainly because i havn't finished my story kidnapped by the legion of doom, which is basically Olivia's origin story in her point of view. i havn't written the part where she makes her coustume yet... wait scratch that. i have written it, yet i have not typed it. sorry. Please enjoy and review!!! **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.15

Olivia spotted the trace of the electrical field, and quickly followed it. Unknown to her however, Clara found the cloaking button in the Javelin, and was silently following her.

Olivia finally pinpointed the energy signature, and landed the Javelin smoothly. It was the dead of night, and Olivia didn't worry about anyone stealing the giant ship. It was locked and hard to get into unless you could fly. Clara sighed in frustration, knowing that she would have to land in an empty field not wanting to crash into any houses or anything. While Clara flew the ship back into the sky, and started looking for an empty landing space, Olivia entered the building where she found the energy field. An old abandoned warehouse. The doors were locked, but of course that didn't stop the angry mother. She ripped off the doors and barged into the building. All around was old boxes filled with things that were only known to man in the 1800's. Everything was covered in dust. Olivia looked around, and then started stomping on the floor. She know what she was trying to find. One stomp.

"Solid." she muttered to herself. The next stomp. "Solid again." the next. "Solid." then the next. "hollow." she grinned to herself. It was an old trick Batman had taught to her. She punched hard down on the hollow spot and a basement appeared in front of her. In the basemen, were a group of super villains. Olivia jumped through the hole she created and stood in front of the evil group.

"Okay, you all remember me. I was the girl who could kick all your butts as a kid. Now I'm older and my powers are more strong. You can either attack me and all get your butts kicked, or show me to Deadshot or Luthor." Olivia threatened with teeth clenched. The villains all pointed at Deadshot, who still hadn't collected all his money. Olivia flew up to him, grabbed his neck, and pinned him to the wall.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter." she growled.

"You have a daughter?" he inquired, but Olivia knew that he understood what she was talking to him about. She electrocuted him mildly and he jumped in pain.

"it'd be in your best interest if you told me."

"Okay okay!" he gave in, and Olivia stopped shocking him.

"Well?" she inquired.

"She's with Luthor in the room down the hallway to the right. First door. You hit the men's bathroom you've gone too far." he said in a rushed voice.

"Thank you." she grinned letting go of his throat, then flying off into the direction. She kicked the door down and busted into the room. Clio was on the ground, rolled into a ball, bruised head to toe. Standing over her was Luthor, violently kicking her screaming,

"Tell me you stupid girl!" Olivia was infuriated, and flew to Luthor, and punched him on the face unexpectedly. He flew backward and hit the wall.

"You went low taking my daughters Luthor." she growled. Luthor spat out some blood, most likely from his jaw, then smiled at Olivia.

"You grew up." He then injected himself with a needle that was in his pocket. "I injected your daughter with a serum that takes away her abilities for 24 hours. Now that I injected myself with the same needle, I'll have her abilities for the next 24 hours." he grinned, then ran up to Olivia and tried to punch her with Clio's super strength, but Olivia blocked.

"You may have some of my powers Luthor, but you don't know how to use them." she stated as she then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and pinned him on the floor in a police hold. "You are done Luthor. You made the wrong choice messing with my family," Luthor elbowed her in the gut with his free hand and got himself free. He ran to Clio and lifted her up from the ground.

"I think I made the right choice. You are rusty. You haven't trained in what felt like years to you. Your prime was 16, not your 30's."

"I'll show you." she growled as she came at him, but he then held Clio in front of him. Holding her in one arm, he aimed his fist at her head.

"I know you want to, but you won't. or else I get to see what my newfound super strength, can do in one punch to someone's head."

"You wouldn't." Olivia stated.

"You know quite well that I would. Even if she dies, I still have her sister left." Luthor explained. Olivia held her head low in shame. She knelt down on the floor and stated with clenched teeth,

"Alright Luthor. You win."

**OH NO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW!!!!????!!!! Dun dun dun...**


	16. Surprise surprise!

**Okay so here's some more story! yah. alot of you might know what's gonna happen, but i have alittle surprise at the end. tell me if you like the surprise or don't. by the way. Luthor dosn't die!!! i'm just pointing that out now. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces :D**

Chpt.16

Clara finally found a good field, and sighed once she realized how far away she was from the warehouse.

"By the time I get there, mom would've already blasted off in her space airplane thingy defeating all the bad guys." she muttered to herself. She then thought of something. _Apparently I got super abilities from mom. I don't know all of them, but I do have electricity. Can't I fly myself like a surfboard on something metal. Like that one guy does in one of Clio's shows. _She looked over at the Javelin.

"Well I'm already in trouble." she shrugged. She pointed her hand towards the ship, and a rectangular piece of metal flew out from it. Clara balanced herself on the metal board, and started flying off. She grimaced a few times when she though she'd go topside, but then realized that her feet were super glued to the board thanks to her static cling. In no time she was at the warehouse and walked into the doors. She could see a hole in the floor bored which perplexed her.

"What the heck?" she questioned to herself. She walked over to the hole to see a huge group of creepy looking people, which she guessed were the bad guys. She swallowed her fear and jumped into the hole. All the villains turned and looked at here.

"Have you seen my mom? About five foot, poofy brown hair, wearing a costume, most likely she looked like she was going to kill some one." Clio explained.

"She's with Lex Luthor." a man stated. His voice sounded familiar, and Clara realized that he was Deadshot. "But I still have an unfinished battle with you." he said.

"My mom is about to murder the bald man because he kidnapped my sister. Do you really think it's wise to try to hurt me?" Clara questioned.

"She's with Luthor in the room down the hallway to the right. First door. You hit the men's bathroom you've gone too far." he explained.

"Thank you." Clara grinned, heading towards the room. When she entered it, she could see Luthor close to her mother with a needle, and Clio on the ground bruised, and slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Stop right there!" she exclaimed, extending her hand foreword pulling the metal of the needle away from Luthor.

"Clara!" Olivia exclaimed, shocked to see her daughter. Luthor quickly punched Olivia on the side of her head, knocking her out momentarily before she could do anything.

"I hire an assassin to catch you, and you brought yourself right to me." he laughed.

"You g-get away from my mother and sister!" Clara stuttered, not really knowing what to say. Clio was the one with the snappy come backs. Lex Luthor came running at Clio and went to punch her. Clara put her hand up to block, and the moment he made contact with her he was getting mildly electrocuted. Clara realized this quickly, and then grabbed him by the wrist. She focused on her powers and her voltage was getting more and more intense.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Luthor screamed in pain. Finally she released him, and he fell to the ground. Clara ran up to Olivia, and started slapping her face lightly.

"Mom. Mom! Come on my wake up." she could hear her mom groan a bit, and Clara sighed. "Do I really have to Wet-Willie my own mom?" she questioned out loud. She tried to wake her up several more times, and then came to a conclusion. She quickly stock her wet finger in Olivia's ear, and she woke up startled.

"Ah! What the heck?" she exclaimed, then looked at the fried Luthor on the floor. "Clara I thought I told you to stay at the watch tower." she scolded.

"But…" Clara started, and Olivia cut her off.

"I was just fooling with ya. I couldn't of done any better myself." they then turned their attention to Clio. She wouldn't wake up, and Clara did the Wet-Willie trick. Once again, nothing. Olivia quickly felt Clio's pulse, and looked up at Clara,

"she's close to dying." she stated. Olivia quickly tapped her ear where she had a COM link from the Justice League. She gave them the coordinates to pick up the rest of the evil doers, and ran Clio out to the Javelin. Olivia piloted while Clara sat next to Clio on the medical bed on the ship.

Once they got back to the tower they moved Clio to a bed in the medical part of the watch tower, already prepped because Olivia called in. Clara and Olivia sat outside the room for what seemed to be hours, waiting to hear news from the doctors. Finally, a woman came out, and faced Olivia and Clara.

"I'm sorry. We have done all we could. We give her about another 24 hours. Maybe less."


	17. tears

**Here's some more!!!!! Will Clio died????**

**~Laces**

Chpt.17

Olivia and Clara were let into the room. Clio was unconscious, which was what she would be like until her time came. Clara cried into her mothers shoulder.

"That…" Olivia started angry, but ended into a heavy sigh. Her mind was on Luthor, and how he could do such a thing to her little girl. A girl she gave birth to. A girl that she raised, and taught, and loved. Now she was soon gone. Clara knew that her mother never cursed. She said that if she did her grandfather would be rolling over in his grave, but Clara could tell that she really was close to cursing right then and there.

"That dirt bag." she stated through clenched teeth. Clio put a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"It's okay mom." she stated. They spent hours looking at Clio's quickly slowing heart rate pulse, and talked about memories that they shared with Clio. How she was always there to be random, optimistic, and a general person who would brighten your day. Olivia then stood up when she saw the heart rate getting close to a straight line.

"I can't watch her go Clara. You can stay if you want, but I can't." she sighed, then walked out the door. Clara looked down at her sister.

"If only I was there faster Clio, to help mom. Maybe you'd be saved. Why did he do this to you Clio? You were probably giving him smart mouth weren't you. Or you weren't giving him enough information. Ugh! Clio, for a girl so smart, why are you so stupid!" she yelled, then started to cry. "Why?" she questioned again. She could hear the heart rate slowing, and she kept thinking,

_speed up heart rate. Get faster. Get stable. _Suddenly she could hear it. Getting faster. Clara figured it was her ears just giving her what she wanted to hear, and cried some more, figuring that now she was going crazy. However, she then heard a soft chuckle from the bed, making her look up. Clio's eyes were open! And they were looking at Clara.

"Why are you crying? I thought you said crying would ruin your mascara and eye liner." she grinned. Clara then looked at the heart rate monitor. It was speeding up! Clio was alive.

"Wh… how is this possible?" Clara inquired, baffled.

"How's what possible. Ugh." she grunted in pain. "Luthor really did give me a beating." she then looked up at a clock. "but my powers are back. Luthor doesn't have 'em any more." she smiled.

"Clio. You were on the verge of dieing." Clara stated.

"Dieing? Then how am I alive know?" she inquired. Before Clara could even think, she watched as a bruise on Clio's face, slowly disappeared.

"Your powers coming back." Clara grinned.

"What?" Clio inquired.

"Mom must have a healing power. Clio, you're healing!" Clara exclaimed. She quickly bolted out of the room, and to her mother in the hall outside. Olivia was crying, and was confused to see Clara smiling.

"Mom she's alive!!! She has a healing ability and she's living!" Clara yelled, tears of joy streaking her face. Olivia followed Clara into the room, to find an almost completely healed Clio.

"Hiya mom." she grinned, her quirky smile.

**Yah!!!!! why would ikill clio! she's too much fun!!! :D**

**L.L.A.P!**

**~Laces**


	18. An Adventure

**The short conclusion for this story!!! tears. P.S there will be an authors note after this.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.18

All the Justice League was amazed to see Clio alive. They all had heard the news of her possible death. Everyone gathered close to the portal, and Tim looked at Olivia with sad eyes.

"The last time I saw you, you were my age. Now you're in your thirties. What next? Do you think you'll ever be back?" he inquired.

"If the league beams me up Tim. Oh, by the way. Do you know a girl named Stephanie, blond hair, about your age?" she inquired.

"yah. Well, I don't know her that well, I sorta just seen here around. Why?" he questioned.

"Just get to know her." Olivia smiled. They were about to step through their portal when Clio exclaimed,

"Wait!"

"What is it Clio?" inquired Clara.

"Can I please hug Batman?" she inquired. Olivia, Clara, and Clio looked up at the Dark Knight. His serious expression looked like it was super glued on, until a small curve of his mouth moved up. It was a small half smile. Clio ran up and hugged him.

"it's been awesome meeting you." she smiled.

"it's been an interesting experience. Be good for your mother." he stated.

"I'll try." she shrugged, then ran back to her family.

"Bye." they waved and the league waved back. In one step, they were transported from the cartoon world, back to their world. Clio and Clara were sitting in front of the T.V, and Olivia was upstairs, but quickly joined her daughters.

"Did that really happen?" Clara inquired.

"Yup." Olivia stated.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" Clio exclaimed.

"How exactly did you get there in the first place mom?" Clara inquired.

"Well, it's sorta a long story. Actually, I wrote it. It should be in the attic." Olivia smiled. She and her daughters traveled upstairs and found the box of the true story.

"You two can read. I have to get to work early tomorrow morning. Those comics aren't gonna illustrate themselves you know." Olivia grinned, and left her daughters alone. Clara cleared her voice, and started to read from the paper with an F marked in it's corner.

"An Adventure

By: Olivia Tallang Wolfe

Destiny plays its hands in some ways people don't expect…"


	19. Author's note!

**Yah!!!! Authors note of awesomeness!!!!! Okay, I know that I didn't say much in the last chapter. (and by say much, I mean that I didn't write in bold and talk about something random and off topic) Sorry about that, I was just being rushed by mom. Stuff like that happens. A lot. Anyway I wanna thank all those awesome people out there who've been reading and reviewing this story, and being so nice and… well for being generally amazing people. Special thanks to AngelaChaos, JessieLightyear, pres1111, Shanna Ola Deora, Chicki Babie, Alison, only-one-of-my-kind-7, JasonTKD, and precious92. If you have reviewed this story and I have not mensioned you I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! Except for you "Reader." I understand that you are a marvel fan. I enjoy marvel too, it's just I enjoy DC better. If you are a marvel fan and you have nothing nice to say (or write) then I prefer for it not to be written at all. I am almost exactly like Clio personality wise, so do I suffer from lack of Nutrition, because my mom is health obsessed and you can guarantee that every meal I eat that is made by my mother (which is majority of my meals) is super healthy. Also I felt like there was sarcasm in your writing. Anyway… sorry to explode like that I was just a bit ticked, because if no one would have given me a positive review, I would most likely have stopped the story because "Reader's" review was my first one. I read the review and thought, "Oh my gosh what I'm writing is poop." but then all these nice people started reviewing and I was happy again. YAH FOR HAPPYNESS!!!! I hope you have enjoyed the story, and I'm really sad to see it go. *tears* But if there is anything you wanted to see in this story with Olivia, Clio, and/or Clara, send me your idea and I might right it. :D Thanks for being awesome! **

**L.L.A.P**

**N.G Laces a.k.a**

**~Laces **

**P.S. Olivia's origin story is Kidnapped by the Legion of doom which i am working on, and the three characters, Terri, John, and Luke, have their own story called, Story that came into my head, and then there is the sequal to that with the three and Olivia called, Reunion. Yah!! :D L.L.A.P!!! **


End file.
